ALMOST THE VERY LAST NIGHT
by LONGLIVE AUTHOR
Summary: -To Sherlock Holmes she is always The Woman- Mungkin inilah akhir dari sang Dominatriks yang hampir saja membuat seluruh Inggris bertekuk lutut mencium kakinya. Seorang wanita yang bisa menguasai siapa saja. Seorang wanita yang hampir saja mencuri hati seseorang pria 'lugu' bernama Sherlock Holmes./ HEADCANON/


**DISCLAIMER  
Nor even wish**

 **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat as a writer  
©BBC**

 **©LONGLIVE AUTHOR  
Proudly present**

 **ALMOST THE VERY LAST NIGHT**

-To Sherlock Holmes she is always _The Woman-_

Mungkin inilah akhir dari sang Dominatriks yang hampir saja membuat seluruh Inggris bertekuk lutut mencium kakinya. Seorang wanita yang bisa menguasai siapa saja. Seorang wanita yang hampir saja mencuri hati seseorang pria 'lugu' bernama Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock benar, kalau dia tidak akan bisa bertahan bahkan enam bulan. Sang Dominatriks telah tertarik pada Sherlock Holmes sejak pertama kali ia mendengar namanya, dan pertama kali ia melihatnya secara langsung ia tahu kalau ia benar-benar tertarik dengan pria itu. Baginya Sherlock Holmes adalah seorang lawan di arena yang sangat menyenangkan. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat perutnya begitu bergejolak seperti Sherlock Holmes. Sangat maskulin dan lugu disaat yang bersamaan. Ia melihat sebuah tantangan dimatanya, melihat sebuah petualangan besar di wajah Sherlock Holmes. Iapun berhasil. Ia berhasil membolak-balik logika Sherlock Holmes selama enam bulan terakhir. Tak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sang Konsultan Detektif itu, tapi yang ia tahu kalau dirinya telah membuatnya tersanjung, penasaran, berduka, bahkan kagum pada dirinya. Tak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya, bahkan Jonh Watson sekalipun.

Tapi permainannya berakhir ketika Sherlock membeberkan semuanya. Hampir saja. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Ia kira, ia benar-benar berhasil membuat si Perjaka tersanjung. Namun ia salah besar. Justru ia yang kalah. Ialah yang tak sanggup bertahan. Ia bisa membuat kerajaan Inggris yang megah berlutut di kakinya, tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa mengajak Sherlock Holmes untuk makan malam bersama.

" _Maaf untuk makan malamnya."_

Pria itu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan kesunyian disana— _dihatinya_.

"Maaf soal adik ku." Suara baritone lainnya terdengar dari belakangnya. "Dia sangat sulit ditebak iya, kan? Bahkan kau belum cukup kuat untuk menyentuhnya."

"Kau benar Mr. Holmes. Aku tidak bisa." Wanita itu berbalik. Mycroft masih bisa melihat jejak air mata di ujung kedua manik hitam itu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Ms. Adler? Kau tahu kalau aku bisa menjatuhimu hukuman yang pantas padamu." Katanya.

"Biarkan aku pergi dan aku tidak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanmu. Kau juga tahu kau tidak bisa menghukumku dalam kasus ini. Karena aku sendiri yang diundang untuk bermain dengan keluarga yang paling berkuasa di Negara ini." Wanita itu berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapan Sherlock Holmes." Wanita itu berhenti.

"Aku kira kau akan mengatakan jangan pernah muncul lagi di Negara ini."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan identitas baru dan pergi dari Inggris. Dia tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Moriarty. Entah apa yang akan Moriarty lakukan. Mungkin dia akan memburunya dan mengubahnya menjadi sepatu. Dia berlari dan terus berlari. Entah bagaimana caranya ia harus pergi dari Inggris sejauh mungkin. Ia tahu Mycroft Holmes adalah orang yang sangat cerdas. Mycroft memang tidak akan bisa menangkapnya di Inggris karena itu melibatkan keluarga kerajaan, tapi ia telah kehilangan semua senjata dan tamengnya. Irene Adler sang Dominatriks tidak hanya bermain dengan pejabat tinggi Inggris, dan semua itu lenyap dengan jatuhnya ponsel itu ke tangan Mycroft Holmes. Ia harus mengulangnya dari awal. Dia tak punya siapa-siapa.

Hingga nasib membawanya ke Pakistan. Karachi adalah sebuah kota yang sangat indah dengan jutaan turis yang datang setiap tahunnya. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau ia berada disini. Lagipula ia juga tidak pernah berurusan dengan Negara ini. Pakistan adalah Negara Islam, dan dia harus menutup kepalanya dengan kerudung. Itu sangat membantu sebenarnya. Tapi dia harus tetap waspada. Mungkin banyak pihak yang sedang mencarinya sekarang karena secara tidak langsung dia adalah buronan.

Namun semuanya baik-baik saja sampai disuatu sore wanita itu merasa ada yang mengikutinya dan ia merasa sudah saatnya pergi dari Karachi. Namun di malam hari, ketika ia hendak meninggalkan hotel orang-orang berbaju hitam menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Lepaskan!"

Tapi sayangnya mereka jauh lebih kuat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Mereka mulai menggeledah bawaannya dan menemukan senjata yang ia sembunyikan disana. Lalu mereka berteriak sambil memegangi tangannya dengan kuat. Wanita itu berhenti memberontak. Dia diam dan pasrah. Mungkin inilah akhirnya.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan mereka membawanya ke sebuah gedung tua dan menyekapnya selama dua hari disana. Ia tidak tahu siapa mereka atau apa yang mereka rencanakan. Tapi ia pikir mereka adalah kawanan teroris. Para ekstrimis. Seorang pria bergumam dalam bahasa asing sambil membuka barang bawaannya. Melihat paspor nya dan mulai mencari sesuatu di komputer. Mereka juga membuka sebuah map berisi berkas-berkas. Sepertinya mereka tahu siapa wanita ini sebenarnya. Hingga suatu malam ia dibangunkan dan mereka membawanya ke sebuah bukit. Mereka memasuki kawasan militer terbengkalai dengan pagar besi di sekelilingnya. Sayang sekali padahal dari jauh ia bisa melihat pemandangan kota Karachi di malam hari. Ada sekitar lima orang disana. Tiga diantaranya membawa senjata.

Begitu mereka berhenti wanita itu di seret keluar. Salah satunya berdiri didekatnya sambil menenteng sebuah senjata lalu mengisyaratkannya untuk berlutut Ia menurut. Sejurus kemudian seorang pria tinggi berjalan kearah mereka sambil membawa sebilah pedang yang begitu mengkilat. Inilah akhirnya.

 _Mr. Holmes…_

Kata orang-orang di saat yang paling dekat dengan kematian maka kita akan melihat kilasan-kilasan hidup kita. Sebuah kenangan dan orang-orang yang di cintai. Tapi hanya satu nama yang terlintas di benaknya. Hanya satu nama dan ia tidak tahu kenapa.

' _Mr. Holmes…Jika ini adalah akhir dari dunia dan jika ini adalah malam paling terakhir, maukah kau makan malam denganku?'_

Ia tidak mungkin lupa saat-saat itu. Di depan perapian yang hangat untuk pertama kalinya Sherlock Holmes menyentuh tangannya.

"Aku ingin meminjam ponsel ku." Kata wanita itu parau. Si pria tak bergeming.

"Ku mohon, untuk terakhir kalinya."

Pria itu membawakan ponselnya dan memberikannya. Si wanita mulai mengetik.

' _ **Goodbye Mr. Holmes'**_

 _ **SEND**_

Kemudian memberikan ponselnya lagi. Ia sudah siap. Inilah akhir dari The Woman, sang Dominatriks. Ia memejamkan matanya.

 _ **Mr. Holmes…**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ahh…_

Suara itu. Ia membuka matanya. Suara nada dering yang ia pasang di ponsel Sherlock Holmes. Suara itu berasal dari sebelahnya. Si algojo, pria tinggi yang membawa pedang. Mata kelabunya menatap langsung ke arahnya. Ia kenal betul mata itu.

"Ketika ku bilang lari, lari!"

Ia bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya lalu ia berbalik menyerang orang-orang dibelakangnya.

"LARI!"

Tanpa pikir panjang ia lari dari sana. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin. Keluar dari kawasan militer itu. Kemudian ia menuruni bukit. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa? Sherlock Holmes pergi menyelamatkanya. Ini seperti mimpi. Ia terus berlari.

"Tidak, bagaimana bisa?" Dia berhenti lalu berbalik menatap puncak bukit yang sudah jauh dari pandangan. Tak ada suara tembakan sama sekali padahal sudah jelas kalau mereka membawa senjata. Tapi suara di kepalanya terus menyuruhnya untuk berlari. Jadi ia kembali berlari hingga ia memasuk kawasan kota. Ia lupa sudah berapa lama ia berlari. Orang-orang mungkin kini tengah tertidur di peraduannya. Jalanan sangat sepi. Lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarik lengannya dan menyekap mulutnya.

"Jangan teriak, kau akan mendapat masalah jika mereka menemukan seorang wanita sepertimu berjalan sendirian di tengah malam seperti ini." Ujar suara yang ia kenal.

"Mr. Holmes?"

"Jangan banyak bicara." Tanpa peringatan pria itu menuntunnya. Mereka berjalan melalui gang-gang sempit kota Karachi. Hingga mereka menemukan sebuah bangungan tua dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia memiliki belasan pertanyaan namun semua itu seakan tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Sementara itu Sherlock membuka sebuah tirai dan mendapati mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

"Masuklah!" Katanya. Ia menurut dan masuk kedalam mobil. Mereka meninggalkan gedung itu. Ia sangat lelah. Dua hari ia disekap tanpa makan dan minum, kemudian ia berlari begitu jauh. Ia ingin tidur. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Dilihatnya Sherlock masih mengenakan pakaian hitam persis terakhir kali mereka berpisah. Tak ada jejak darah atau apapun. Entah apa yang ia lakukan untuk menghentikan kawanan teroris itu. Ia sangat ingin bertanya namun tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk itu. Ia memperhatikan Sherlock yang pandangannya lurus ke jalanan. Begitu tenang, begitu mematikan. Kemudian ia terpejam.

"Ms. Adler bangunlah, kita sudah sampai." Hanya sebuah kalimat dari suara baritone Sherlcok mampu membangunkannya.

"Pakai ini, kita berada di sebuah hotel di Islamabad." Sherlock memberikan sebuah cadar untuk menutupi wajahnya. Kemudian mereka keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam hotel. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam salah satu kamar di lantai dua. Kamar yang cukup luas. Satu ranjang, sebuah pendingin ruangan, meja dan dua kursi di dekat jendela dan sebuah kamar mandi. Ada sebuah koper yang cukup besar di atas ranjang.

"Bersihkan dirimu. Kau harus segera beristirahat." Kata Sherlock melepas pakaian hitam yang ada pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kata sang wanita tak bergeming. Sherlock bahkan tak berbalik.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti, sekarang bersihkan dirimu."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya membersihkan diri. Sherlock sudah mempersiapkan pakaian bersih di kamar mandi dan ketika ia keluar makanan sudah terhidang di atas meja. Sherlock menatapnya . Rambutnya masih sama panjangnya sejak terakhir kali ia lihat dan wajah tegas dari sang dominatriks sama sekali tak berbalut riasan apapun. Sherlock Holmes pernah melaihat pemandangan itu sebelumnya.

"Mr. Holmes—"

"Ayo kita makan malam." Hampir-hampir ia tidak percaya kalau Sherlock Holmes mengajaknya makan malam. Wanita itu duduk di kursinya namun sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya. Sherlock mengikutinya dan duduk dihadapannya. Dari jendela terlihat pemandangan kota. Waktu menujukan hampir setengah tiga pagi ketika mereka mendengar suara-suara bergema di angkasa.

"Kau tidak peduli padaku." Kata si Wanita.

"Makanlah."

"Kau tidak peduli apakah aku di penjara atau pergi." Meski pucat wajah itu tak berubah sama sekali. Pandangannya masih tajam seperti waktu itu.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanyanya.

"Aku Sherlock Holmes."

"Apa kau mengaharapkanku untuk mengemis—lagi?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan yang angkuh.

"Lihatlah, kau hampir mati di penggal oleh sekawanan teroris dan kau masih bersikap angkuh seperti ini."

"Kenapa Mr. Holmes?" Ia tersenyum. Wanita itu memliki senyuman yang khas. Senyum seorang wanita independen yang berkelas. Kadang Sherlock lupa kalau wanita yang duduk dihadapannya adalah seorang dominatriks.

"Kenapa Mr. Holmes, kenapa?" Pria itu memperhtikanya. Suasana mereka saat ini tak jauh berbeda ketika mereka melewati malam di Baker Street tepat di depan perapian. Begitu hangat. Hanya berdua, sang Konsultan Detektif dan sang Dominatriks.

"Karena malam ini hampir menjadi malam paling terakhirmu."

' _Mr. Holmes…Jika ini adalah akhir dari dunia dan jika ini adalah malam paling terakhir, maukah kau makan malam denganku?'_

Wanita itu tertegun. Jantungnya tak bisa ia kendalikan.

"Akuilah Mr. Holmes. Aku telah mengemis padamu. Sekarang akuilah!"

"Apa yang perlu ku akui?"

"Apapun. Apapun yang ada di pikiranmu. Apapun yan ada— _dihatimu_."

Ada sesuatu yang baru ia lihat di wajah Sherlock. Mungkin sebuah keraguan, entahlah. Ia tidak pernah melihat hal itu sebelumnya.

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu ku akui." Ujarnya. Sesuatu menyentuh hati sang dominatriks, dibagian belum pernah tersentuh orang lain.

"Sekarang aku disini, _ayo kita makan malam._ "

 _Bagi Irene Adler, Sherlock Holmes akan selalu menjadi Detektif kesayangannya. Seorang pria yang tidak bisa bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Seorang pria yang ia kira lugu dan sangat mudah untuk dibodohi. Tapi tidak, justru Sherlock Holmes lah yang menyentuh bagian hatinya yang terdalam sehingga ia menempatkan Sherlock Holmes dengan penghormatan setinggi-tingginya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lihat dari Sherlock Holmes kecuali kedua mat kelabunya yang bahkan tak mencerminkan apapun. Dirinya adalah wanita yang gila , seorang kriminal, dan berbahaya. Namun tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Sherlock Holmes menatapnya melalui sudut padang itu. Karena Sherlock selalu melihatnya sebagai The Woman dan itu membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya pria yang setara dengan Irene Adler._

 **Islamabad International Airport 7.30 A.M**

"Kau akan pergi ke Brazil. Negara lain tidak bisa menangkapmu dibawah teritorinya. Identitas baru dan perlengkapanmu sudah ada di dalam koper. Aku harus segera kembali ke Inggris. Jonh sudah mengirimiku pesan berkali-kali." Kata Sherlock.

"Apa dia tahu? Dr. Watson?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Apakah tidak ada ciuman selamat tinggal untuk ku?" Tanyanya lagi.

 _ **Pesawat menuju Brazil akan segera berangkat—**_

"Pesawatmu akan segera berangkat."

"Mr. Holmes…"

"Hm?"

"Kuharap kau tidak mengganti nomor mu."

"Selamat tinggal Ms. Adler."

 **-fin-**

A/N : Happy new Sherlock everyone or I might say the last. We never know. Maaf tentang ff saya sebelumnya. Saya terburu-buru. Akan saya edit jika ada waktu. Sincerely Yours. Author-


End file.
